Zeo Zagart
Beyblade: V-Force When Tyson first meets Zeo, Zeo saves him from a four on one battle with the Saint Shields. Zeo is inexperienced, with a slight lack of confidence and a huge fan of Tyson. He becomes great friends with the Bladebreakers but when he learns that his father, Dr. Zagart, is the man who wants to steal the Bladebreakers' Bit-Beasts, his father reveals the truth to Zeo: he is a robotic duplicate of the real Zeo who died in an accident. Zeo takes this very badly and decides that he will never be able to fit in with other kids and fears that Tyson and the others will reject him for being an android, so he announces to them that they are now enemies. His father provides him with a powerful Rock Bitbeast (from the stolen rock) called Cerberus. Zeo trains hard to control Cerberus and enters the tag team tournament with Gordo as his partner. When he enters the tournament, he battles Ozuma and beats him badly to everyone's shock. Meanwhile, Kenny discovers a weird anomaly that occurs when Zeo battles. When Zeo battles Kai, he loses and Zeo steals Dranzer from him. Tyson confronts Zeo to try and find the kid he once knew and was friends with, but fails. In the final match he battles Max and wins unexpectedly by combining Cerberus's power with Dranzer and steals Draciel. He has to fight Tyson in the tie breaker match. During his battle with Tyson, part of his body short circuits and reveals to everyone that he is a machine. The battle ends with Tyson winning and Dranzer and Draciel being released. And after Tyson's encouragement Zeo learns to accept himself for what he is and stops trying to get the Bladebreakers Bit-Beasts. Manga In the manga, Zeo is actually a boy named Leon who is the younger brother of Zeo. The real Zeo was hit by a truck and died shortly after. He was trained by his father to believe that he was Zeo and battled Tyson to steal Dragoon, but was defeated and realized that he cannot live his life as the shadow of his older brother. Upon his defeat, he and his father leave together to live their true lives. Skills In the Anime, his original Beyblade is called Xeronix (pronounced Zeronix) but was destroyed many times by Sickle Weasel and Clarken, two Bit-Beasts from the stolen rock. After finding about the truth about himself, Cerberus becomes his Bit-Beast with the powerful attack: Chain Storm. In the Manga, Zeo is a skilled violin player. Beyblade & Bit Beast When Zeo debuted in the anime, he had his own custom blade called Xeronix but this was destroyed by Team Psykicks Sickle Weasle & Klarken. Afterwards he received Burning Kerberous from his father, Professor Zagart. It is a powerful magnacore Blade with a triple bladed Attack Ring and a slim Balancing type for control at high speeds. With Burning Kerberous was a Bit-Beast from the Ancient Rock named Ceberus. Cerberus is an extremely powerful Bit-Beast. Cerberus' Attack is Chain Storm. Battles Beyblade G-Revolution In the final ending of G-Revolution (a slide show revealing what happens to characters from other series), Zeo is seen with shorter hair, holding a violin and staring out a window while his Cerberus blade sits on a table. Gallery VFroce1.png VForce2.png|Zeo and Tyson VForce3.png Zeo Angry.png|Zeo Angry While Facing Ozuma YoungZeo.jpg|Young Zeo ZeoEnd.jpg|Zeo at The End Zeo.jpg|Zeo Yelling cover94444.png|Zeo and Tyson (Manga) Zeo01.jpg|Zeo and Cerberus zeo02.jpg Beyblade V-Force (119).jpg Beyblade V-Force (151).jpg Zeo with kerberus.jpg Beyblade V-Force (150).jpg Beyblade grevolution 6454.jpg Imagem44.png Kai_vs_Zeo2.jpg Imagem38.png Imagem50.png 9.jpg|Zeo angry Zeo and Cerberus.jpg|Zeo and Cerberus Trivia *The 3 colors on Ceberus' blade (blue, green, and red) all seem to represent the colors of the 3 Bit-Beasts he battled (Dragoon, Draciel, and Dranzer). *Zeo Zagart shares the name "Zeo" with Metal Masters character, Zeo Abyss. Also Zeo Abyss was affiliated with Hades Inc., while Zagart's Beyblade is Cerberus. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Team Psykick Category:Former Villains Category:Beyblade: V Force Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Original Series